Friend or Foe
by Kittin51264
Summary: A new girl with a pretty face and a mysterous-ness about her has come to town. Is she a friend or foe.


Chapter 1 "Wow, so this is the Ministry of Magic." There in the middle of all the witches and wizards shuffling fast so there not late for work stood a girl with almost black red hair and very fair skin. Although you couldn't really tell for she wore a long sleeve black shirt, black pants, and a long black hooded clock. On top of that she was covered in ashes. It was certain she looked evil, even though one good look at her you could tell that she was about 15 years old, she still looked evil. She wasn't tall, she was thin and the way she stood and walked couldn't help but reminded you of a cat. She was looking around with unexpected awe. She walked slowly to a giant fountain in the middle of the auditorium. There stood a wizard, witch, house elf, goblin, and centaur. She slightly smiled at the sight of the centaur...a familiar face to her. In the hustle and bustle of witches and wizards one witch bumped into her coming from the entrance knocking her over. She just missed the water instead her ribs hit the lip of the fountain.  
  
'Ouch ' she though weakly.  
  
"Are you ok?" said the witch. "I'm so sorry."  
  
The girl in black knew her apology was sincere but that didn't stop her ribs hurting. The witch helped her up still apologizing.  
  
"It's ok...I'm fine." said the girl with a weak smile. "Oh, listen do you know where I can find a... um...a Madame Amelia Bones? She head of the Department Of Magical Law Enforcement?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry dear but you'll have to wait to talk to her."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She's already in a trial for Harry Potter."  
  
"WHO?"  
  
"Harry Potter dear. Why?"  
  
"How do you know this?"  
  
"I work for Madame Bones. I'm her secretary."  
  
"Oh god, I'm late! Did they change the time or something?"  
  
"Yes. Why?"  
  
"I'm supposed to be there."  
  
"Ok, um, it's now in court room ten dear."  
  
"Thank you Madame."  
  
At that the stranger ran fast and graceful through the auditorium. As she was running she felt herself being pulled back fast. She looked back and saw a tired looking wizard in blue robes holding a hand full of her shirt and clock enabling her to move, he looked as though he wasn't even trying to hold her still. She through a murderous glare at him (which didn't help her, with her appearance and all).  
  
"So where are you going in such a hurry?" said the guard. She pulled her shirt and clock out of his grip.  
  
"Sorry sir, but I can't linger. I'm late for a trial."  
  
He looked her up and down raised an eyebrow and said, "Oh, really I never would have guessed."  
  
She heard the sarcasm in his voice, but didn't want to fight.  
  
"Guest?" He asked.  
  
"No employee." She said impatiently.  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her, "really? What's your proof?"  
  
"Here." She thrust a 3 pages parchment under his nose. "Good enough?"  
  
"Wand."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"For verification."  
  
"Here." She seemed stressed at this point.  
  
He put her wand on a one sided scale. A piece of parchment shot out the bottom. He read it and his eyes widened.  
  
"Not possible."  
  
"Yes possible." She said agitatedly not knowing what he had read.  
  
"Here."  
  
He put the wand in her hands and she bolted to the lift. It was only then that she realized she didn't know where courtroom ten was. 'Out of all the rotten luck,' she thought to herself. She heard a cool voiced woman saying all the levels and what they were there for. Then she heard, "level two Department of Magical Law Enforcement." 'That's it! I'll ask someone in there! They'll know!' she thought hopefully to herself. As soon as the doors opened she ran as fast as she could to find anyone who knew where courtroom ten was. She was running out of time. Had she been looking where she was going she would have seen him, but she didn't. She ran head long into a brick wall, or at least that's what it felt like. 'Ouch,' she thought. As soon as she hit that man/wall she was on her back on the floor. She looked up slightly scared to see who or what she ran into. When she looked up she saw the tallest damn giant she had ever seen. He was black, bold, and had a gold hoop in his ear. He almost tried not to laugh.  
  
"Are you alright?" he reached out a huge hand to help her up. She took it and he pulled her up so fast she almost fell forward.  
  
"Thanks," she said.  
  
Not knowing if it were a question or a statement he said, "where are you going in such a hurry little one?"  
  
'Little one!? Little one who does he think-oh wait to him every one must be little,' she thought. "Um, I'm looking for courtroom ten. Do you know where it is?"  
  
"Yah. Why?"  
  
"I don't see how that's any of your business, sir." Know she was getting defensive.  
  
"I meant no offence." He said in his deep yet soothing voice. He sat back against the wall meaning he wasn't going to talk tell she did.  
  
"I'm late for...a friends trial."  
  
"Oh really, who?"  
  
"Harry Potter. Why?" She said exasperated.  
  
"Take the lift to level nine, then the stairs to level ten, first door on your left...Good luck."  
  
She didn't like the look of shock on his face or his sudden answer but she was late so she took off to the lift with a shout of. "Hold that elevator!" and "Thanks." To the wizard that helped her. She jumped in and pushed the button for level nine. She waited tell that woman with the cool voice said, "level nine Department of Mysteries." She flue out of the lift, down the stairs, and almost collided with a bolding red haired man who looked very anxious.  
  
"Where-is-courtroom-ten?" She panted.  
  
"Here. Why?"  
  
"Harry Potter."  
  
"In there." He said looking slightly confused.  
  
She opened the door to find the room packed with witches and wizards and in the middle sat a boy with glasses, untidy black hair, and bright green eyes, and a lightning bolt shaped scare on his for head. She only had to guess who he was. Next to him in a chintz armchair sat a man who looked like father time but with a sweet interested look about him. She stood in the doorway slightly panting.  
  
"Who are you?" asked a wizard in the highest row.  
  
"I'm me who are you?"  
  
"I'm Cornelius Fudge Minister of Magic. I'll ask again who are you?"  
  
He seemed slightly upset most likely by father time over here, but she knew that she didn't help his mood either, she could tell.  
  
"My name is Illona Kai Thaneth. I'm here on behalf of Harvey Potter."  
  
"Harry Potter." Came Harry's voice in almost a whisper.  
  
"Yes, Harry Potter." She said her eyes never leaving Fudge.  
  
She knew her look didn't help either. Everything from her ash covered clock with it's hood up over her face to her black boots that went half way up her calves was unwelcome. Harry wandered if she was working for Voldemort or not. It made him slightly uneasy. No one could see her face.  
  
"What exactly do you want?" came Fudge's voice. He sounded slightly exasperated.  
  
Illona now with a look of 'well?' on her fair face said "You summoned me here to England."  
  
"No I didn't."  
  
"Um yes you did."  
  
"Oh I see, no we summoned your father Kia Thaneth." Said the toad looking witch in a disgustingly cute girly voice.  
  
"Oh I see, I hate to burst your bubble but I don't have a father...sorry."  
  
"Mother?" she said in a slightly timed but still girly voice as if it were a plea.  
  
"Nope, sorry. Oh yah and sorry I'm late I was dealing with that dragon up in York by the way Fudge you were right it was 5 ft-" she brushed some ashes off her shoulder Harry saw her small, delicate, slender hands, "around his small toe nail."  
  
"Well I didn't summon you for Potters trial." Fudge said.  
  
"No there you are right, but I was given his report-" she held up a file full of parchments, "and I went to investigate it, and I'm just here to make sure that justice is done."  
  
Harry felt full of fear by her tone of 'to make sure that justice is done.'  
  
"And what did you find?" asked Fudge sounding eager and hopeful.  
  
"I found that Harold Potter here-"  
  
"Harry." interrupted Harry quietly slightly annoyed now.  
  
"Ok Harry Potter's story is not... false."  
  
"What!?" cried Fudge  
  
"Harry Potter was telling the truth and there for should not be expelled for Hogwarts." She said calmly and almost businesslike. "Clause 7 of the international stature for underage sorcery clearly states-"  
  
"WE KNOW ABOUT CLAUSE 7!!" yelled Fudge "Dumbledor already said."  
  
"Good so that means I don't have to repeat it." Illona said still eerily calm. "and that means that you don't have any real reason to convict him, unless it's against the law to defend him and his cousins life... which I highly doubt or I could be wrong?" she asked at Madame Bones who shook her head.  
  
"Let me see that report!" Barked Fudge.  
  
"Ok." Illona said in her dark voice.  
  
She didn't like being barked at. She walked up to Fudge and tossed the file to him. He looked it over. His eyes shot up to her.  
  
"Who gave this to you?" asked Fudge in a voice of forced calm.  
  
"Ask me no questions and you'll get no lie."  
  
"WHO GAVE THIS FILE TO YOU!!!" Fudge yelled irritated. His calm voice now gone.  
  
"Have you ever considered an Anger Management curse?" Illona asked curiously and slightly sarcastic.  
  
Fudge took a calming breath, "all in favor of sentencing Harry Potter. Raise your hand."  
  
Harry looked up fast he couldn't count all the hands but he knew under half raised their hands.  
  
"All in favor of clearing Harry Potter of all charges." Boomed Madame Bones.  
  
Over half the court raised their hands.  
  
In an inward struggle Fudge said, "Cleared of all charges."  
  
"Exhalent," said Dumbledor. He got up waved his wand and the two chintz are chairs vanished. "Well I really must be off, good day all. Oh and thank you for coming Illona." He added to Illona who inclined her head in reply and he left with no words to Harry. Illona stood with back to the door. Fudge was obviously not looking at her, which was fine with her the less attention the better. Harry still sat there wandering if he was free to go or not. Illona walked up behind him so quietly that she didn't know she was there until he felt a small femininely genital hand on his shoulder which made him jump slightly. "Did you not hear boy, your free, come on then, before they find something else to accuse you of." 


End file.
